


Seducing You

by ShadowsintheFire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Smut, he really did, victor tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheFire/pseuds/ShadowsintheFire
Summary: Victor always did love putting on a show. Especially when it came to his Yuuri.





	

“Is this your boyfriend?”

Yuuri flailed for a minute, mouth gaping and brain growing blank. “Uh-uhhhh-n-” he panicked, blinking owlishly behind his glasses as he struggled for a coherent response. It was the fifth time someone had stopped him to ask this question. _Why_ did people keep asking that? Were there huge, electronic signs hovering above their heads and screaming ‘ _gay_ ’?

In what universe would a star like Victor ever date someone like _him_?

There was a smooth, low chuckle from behind – the sound sending sparks and tingles through his chest and right down to warm the pits of his stomach.

“Victor!” he exclaimed, immensely relieved. Yuuri turned, flashing the Russian a thankful smile for saving him. The other man simply raised an eyebrow, cerulean eyes dancing with a flare of mischief, before turning his considerable charm onto the old woman who ran the sweetshop Yuuri had loved to frequent.

“Yes,” Victor interjected, stepping in smoothly to give an answer and giving the old proprietess a thousand-watt smile that sent fans all over the world swooning, hearts in their eyes. The old lady was no different; she seemed to swoon for a moment, then squealed in delight as her ears registered what she had just heard.

“Wait-no,” Yuuri tried, panicked. No matter how much he loved the old biddy, there was no denying that she was the biggest gossip in Japan. There was no stopping it, though. It was like watching a trainwreck happen – all you could do was stand there, watch and despair.

There was that incredible laugh again, rich and warm like hot chocolate in the winter. The taller male moved closer to Yuuri – far closer than platonic friends had any right to be – giving him a backward hug, muscled arms closing over the shorter man’s chest. Victor was impossibly warm. Body heat radiated from him, and with Yuuri tucked securely in his arms like that, it felt absolutely _wonderful_.

It also felt as though his face could fry an egg on it – even now, in the middle of winter. His entire body felt electrified, attuned to the slightest movements of the larger man behind him. His puffy coat, the slight rasping sound as their clothes scraped against each other’s, and the delicious scent of his cologne, and what was just uniquely _Victor_.

“No what? Are you _ashamed_ of us, _love_?” Victor murmured, loud enough for the old woman and all her customers to hear. For a brief moment, his brain short-circuited at the term of endearment. And then, in what Yuuri would forever term the most drama-queen moment he had ever seen in his admittedly short life, the man pulled a tragic expression on his face and buried it into the exposed part of Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri was ashamed to say he had shrieked a little. Victor’s nose was cold. _That bastard_ , he thought slightly uncharitably, watching the gossips in the shop stare at their mockery of a hug, hunger in their eyes. There was no doubt that the new was going to be all over town by the end of the day.

But – _oh –_ the hug was so _nice_ , and Victor was so _warm._ He couldn’t help but sink back a little, snuggling lightly into the sculpted chest behind him, his internal fan-boy squealing in glee. Victor was _hugging him_. His body curved over Yuuri’s shorter one like a protective bear, face buried in the junction between his neck and shoulder, on bare skin. The soft, ash-grey hair tickled his cheeks, as the Russian nuzzled deeper into the embrace.

“ _Yuuuuu-rii_ ,” Victor whispered, lips brushing softly against his skin. Not just brushing. Mouthing. Hidden in the protective layers of clothing Yuuri was wearing, Victor was taking this chance to _play_. Soft lips fluttering over skin, followed by slight lipping – then sucking, with _tongue_ involved.

“ _Oh my God,”_ Yuuri gasped, jolting forward a little in shock at the first little nip, which was quickly followed by an impish tongue soothing away the sting. He flushed even redder, brown eyes widening in abject embarrassment at being the focus on attention while Victor did – he did _unspeakable_ things to him in public!

It was embarrassment, he told himself sternly, trying to ignore the soft sparks of tentative pleasure shooting down his spine, as the assault continued. _Just_ embarrassment, as Victor steered his unprotesting self out of the shop, to somewhere… _quieter._ Leaving behind the women giggling into their hands.

Yuuri realised halfway that he had his head tilted to the side, giving the taller male better access – and that Victor was slowly but surely moving upwards to his throat. His brain felt all fuzzy and his legs were jelly. His breaths were coming in faster and faster pants, hips slowly jerking forward, seeking any form of friction.

“V-Victor,” he whimpered, head falling back onto Victor’s shoulder, as he distantly heard a door slam close behind them. His only answer was a low growl, before he was being pushed gently against a cold, tiled wall. Victor’s body was a long line of heat against his spine, with _something_ else poking at the small of his back.

“Yeah, yeah,” the older male panted, redoubling his efforts on the other side of Yuuri’s neck, sucking marks that weren’t likely to disappear for days. The cool tiles felt wonderful against his flushed face breath forming a slight mist of them as he panted for air, hips jerking frantically as large, warm arms roamed over his clothed body.

“I gotcha,” Victor murmured, pressing his body even closer – and _God_ , that was _sexy_. His accent came out even stronger, voice deepening in a way that made Yuuri’s toes curl and stomach shrivel with pleasure. He shuddered violently, and was rewarded with a warm, wicked laugh.

“Feel good, babe?” And there was a hand right in front of his crotch, pressing backward and rubbing in slow, maddening circles through the thick material of his jeans. Yuuri moaned, thrusting his hips forward, desperate for some, for any kind of friction. He could feel Victor behind him, body moving in tandem with his own as he rubbed himself against Yuuri, panting harshly in one ear, nibbling and sucking at the earlobe ever so often.

“Mmm-” he gasped, biting into his hand to suppress the loud whimpers and cries that wanted to escape. The pleasure was a heady, insidious thing, curling up his spine and creeping down his legs. Victor’s other hand had long slipped beneath his heavy layers, palming at his stomach, moving upwards to toy at his nipples. He flicked and pinched them, causing a full-bodied flinch through the smaller male and a whimper to escape.

“C’mon, baby,” Victor’s voice was a low, wild thing, breath hot against the back of his neck, the lobe of his ear. It was amazing, feeling the skating-honed muscles flexing and pushing against him, sleek and powerful as a snow leopard curling over its prey. Yuuri whined, and gasped, rutting harder and harder against the hand rubbing back against his crotch, sparks flying wildly as he closed his eyes, letting himself be blown away by the sensations.

They had found their rhythm now. There was no other sound apart from their harsh pants and moans, as they spiralled higher and higher into the realm of pleasure and sensation. Then with a loud cry, Yuuri climaxed, spilling in his pants the way he had never done before – he could feel Victor close behind. The lean, powerful body thrusting against his pinned frame a few more times before stilling, then collapsing, leaning his weight fully onto Yuuri.

As soon as Yuuri’s mind came back online from where it had gone on a hiatus, it started running around wildly in circles, his eyes widening comically behind thick glasses. What-what had just happened? Did it-had he just had _sex_ with Victor?

Yuuri peeked behind, only to gasp as an intent, blue eye pinned him down. Trapped like this, there was only one thing he could do.

“A-are we in a _toilet_?” he squeaked, only just taking in the urinals beside them. He laughed shakily, opting to break the stare-down, shifting awkwardly as he registered the wet stain on his jeans – and realised that Victor’s hand was still very much situated on the front of his jeans.

“U-um, Victor?” he coughed, blush coming back in full force, trying (and failing) to wriggle his way out from the cage Victor’s arms made. “We better move, someone might come in,” he babbled.

“I wanted to ask you a question,” he heard Victor say suddenly, a tinge of _something_ in his voice that Yuuri couldn’t identify. It was enough to still his squirming, and he frowned, shoving his spectacles up the bridge of his nose.

“What question?”

It was immensely awkward. Were they really having this conversation in a _bathroom_ , while his underwear was stained with his cum?

A soft exhalation. “Wouldyoubemyboyfriend,” he mumbled in a rush, causing Yuuri to blink in surprise.

“…huh?” came his very eloquent response. Did he hear that correctly?

Quick as thought, he was spun around, back pressed against the wall as Victor turned away, face-palming and muttering to himself.

“I’m doing this all wrong,” the diva moaned dramatically, turning large, woeful eyes on Yuuri – who instantly melted into a puddle. “I had _everything_ planned out. We were going to go out for a nice walk around town, have dinner at a nice restaurant, where I would then ask you out. This was all your fault. You seduced me!”

Yuuri gaped. He couldn’t help it.

“ _I_ seduced _you?”_ he asked incredulously. “ _You_ were the one putting your hands all over _me_!”

“Putting _more_ than my hands over you,” Victor grinned, licking his lips impishly, as Yuuri closed his eyes, fighting off a blush once more. “But seriously,” Victor’s voice made him open his eyes once more, enthralled by the earnest vulnerability in his tone.

“Would you-” a deep, steadying breath – “be my boyfriend?”

Yuuri blinked, caught by the sincerity in his eyes. He thought about the Grand Prix, thought about magical nights talking on the rink, thought about days where Victor was pushing him to jump higher, go faster – _go further._

Thought about losing Victor, and his life having a Victor-shaped hole left behind.

He smiled.

_“Yes.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write fluff. I really did.


End file.
